The Aftermath
by MusicRocks807
Summary: The events of "Owari" have taken their toll on everyone in the Hamato clan, but tonight, Leo's giving his full attention to Karai. Well, he's at least trying to. It isn't his fault Splinter's shown up again, is it?


This couldn't be happening. Leo _knew_ this couldn't be happening. Yet... it was. Perhaps it was the trauma of everything they had gone through; it had taken its toll on everyone, and it was tangible in the air. Mikey wasn't cracking jokes, Raph wasn't hitting anyone, and Donnie hadn't touched any of his lab equipment. April and Casey had both been lingering a little awkwardly, as if unsure whether to stay but unwilling to leave, before Shinigamai had led a wounded Karai through the turnstiles. Then, it was sort of agreed without words that nobody was leaving. Nobody really wanted to, now. They all longed to keep each-other within sight.

There had been a strange pseudo-silence in the lair all night, broken only by the pizzas April had ordered and the sound of Mikey murmuring to Ice-Cream Kitty in the kitchen. Words were escaping them all, but they didn't really need them. Eventually, everyone gravitated to the centre of the room, falling asleep on cushions spread across the floor. The couch was left clear for Karai, though she was nowhere to be found. Shinigami had been about to search for her, but Leo gently pushed her back down onto the cushions she was sharing with April.

"It's okay, Shini," he said softly. "You've looked after her the whole time, get some rest. I'll go find her."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Leonardo. She will be happy to see you."

Retrieving a blanket from the table for her, he laughed. "I hope so. Goodnight."

"Goodnight..."

The others had been getting ready to sleep too when he left, arguing half-heartedly over space and blankets. At least they were all talking again. Leo knew Karai hadn't left the lair; she wasn't blind enough to take that risk alone with her arm in a sling, he was sure she had matured past that. Thankfully, he turned out to be correct, though he was even more surprised to hear crying coming from his bedroom. How had Karai even known which one was his? And since when did she ever cry? Feeling an uncomfortable twist in his gut, he knocked on the door.

The crying halted immediately. Wincing, he called out, "Karai? You in there?"

A long pause, then a croaky, "Y-yeah."

"Can..." Leo cleared his throat. "Can I come in?"

She waited another agonising moment, probably repairing her composure, before she granted him permission. He eased the door open carefully, only to find her sprawled out on his bed with her sword in her good hand. If he didn't know better, he never would have suspected her heartbreak. She sliced the sword through the air, and he imagined it whirling towards his head, missing by mere inches and providing him a perfect means of defeating Snakeweed. Even all that time ago, there had been something between them. There was something between them now, but it felt different.

Finally, she looked up at him, and he noticed the red ringing her eyes. "You really kept this thing?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Well, yeah. Couldn't exactly mail it back to you, could I? And anyway... I like it." She hummed thoughtfully, but said nothing else, so he asked a question of his own. "Why are you in my room?"

"I wanted some alone time." Karai rose to sit up, laying the sword beside her on the bed. "It got a bit much for me in there, with all the company, and I thought what better place could there be? Plus," she winked, "I thought I might find some secrets."

"We should get Donnie to install locks on these doors," Leo sighed, crossing over to her. He slid the door closed behind him; Splinter wasn't exactly here to tell him off. "Are you okay, Karai?"

The girl huffed. "Are any of us? Bit of a stupid question."

With another sigh, he sat beside her, then flopped back onto the bed. He felt her move the sword aside then, to his surprise, she lay back too. His arm was beneath her shoulders and he wondered if it would be okay to pull her close. Deciding not to chance it, he let his head loll against hers instead.

Eventually, he breathed out, "Being alone won't help. You should stay in the pit with us tonight."

She laughed mirthlessly. "Sure. Not like I've got anywhere else to go anyway."

"You could go to your headquarters, if you really wanted. Or... you could stay in here," he offered.

It looked as if she was seriously considering it, but ultimately she shook her head. "No, let's find the others. As _entertaining_ as it would be to see their reactions to us staying in your room together, I don't really want Raphael to kill either of us yet."

As Karai sat up smoothly and exited the room, Leo was left flabbergasted, babbling half-sentences that never quite made sense. He gave up eventually. Karai knew how to mess with his head, and she liked it. As long as it cheered her up, he could deal with the mixed emotions it brought. She was waiting around the corner for him, armed with a customary joke about turtles being slow. He walked her down to the pit and gestured to the couch as he searched for a blanket.

"Oooh, what an honour," she remarked drily. "Who's going on the inside?"

Leo blinked, confused. "Wait, you actually want to share?"

She rolled her eyes. " _Yes_ , Leo, now pick."

"Uhhh..." His brain had turned to mush. He could practically feel it leaking out of his ears into a puddle. "I'll go on the inside, so you have room to lie on your back."

"You're such a gentleman."

Having finally procured a blanket, Leo slid awkwardly onto the couch, pressing as close to the back as possible so Karai had enough room. She lay beside him easily, her warm breath ghosting over his neck. He turned to ask her if one blanket was enough, and found himself far too close to her face. Before he could pull away, however, she leaned in.

Her lips were even softer than he had imagined, like pressing a kiss to a cloud. Their mouths didn't quite fit together and his tongue was too wide for her mouth, but they masked it by switching angles and turning their heads this way and that, always maintaining contact. It was everything Leo had ever dreamed about, everything he had hoped for as he felt the chemistry spark between them again upon her return. His entire being was concentrated into this moment, Karai's breath mingling with his, their lips dancing together - until she yawned.

Pulling back, he chuckled. "Am I that bad?"

She smirked. "You could use a little work."

"Well..." Leo leaned his head forward, grinning suggestively. "Maybe you could show me sometime?"

"Maybe..." Karai winked, then rolled over to lay her back against the couch cushions, tugging an arm over her. "Not tonight though, I want to sleep."

"Okay. So you're definitely staying here?" He asked, as he tightened his grip.

"Mm-hmm. Night, Leo."

"Night, Karai."

He placed one last kiss to the crown of her head before settling down to sleep himself, taking care not to jostle her injured arm. It felt good to have her here, to finally be able to hold her after everything they had gone through - and it was particularly wonderful to finally have some proof that yes, this _was_ a relationship, and it _was_ actually going somewhere. Leo was overjoyed, and probably would have been lulled straight to sleep if he hadn't felt a pair of eyes on him. Peeking one eye open, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Master Splinter?" He gasped.

His father and sensei stood before him, as real and alive as he'd ever seen him, just like that day in the woods. But that day had been the day of his funeral. His father was dead, and although he had seen these visions before, they never failed to shock him. He still didn't understand how it was even possible. And now of all times? While Karai was cuddled up to him, his arm secure around her waist, holding her close? Leo really would have appreciated some mercy from the universe.

Master Splinter smiled. "Good evening, my son."

Aghast, Leo looked down at Karai, who was sleepily snuggling closer. "Uh, I can- This isn't what it-"

"All is well, Leonardo," he interrupted. "I knew of your feelings for Miwa long before you acted upon them. She seems content."

Now that his attention was drawn to it, Leo could see the little smile tugging at her lips, her brow no longer creased with worry. For once, she seemed at peace. It made him smile, too. "Yeah, she does."

"Are you content?"

The question caught him off-guard. "With Ka- uh, Miwa? Hai, sensei," he answered uncertainly.

His father sighed. "That is not what I meant."

"I know." Leo trailed his fingers through Karai's hair to steel himself. "Sensei, I don't know what's supposed to happen. You said I had to take over, but I don't know how to do that. I don't even know if the guys will let me. I'm just... lost."

Master Splinter stepped closer, leaning over to place a hand on his shoulder. "You will all adapt. It was not easy for me to be the parent to four baby turtles; it will not be easy for you to step up as their only leader. But you are not alone, Leonardo. However temperamental they may be at times, your brothers will support you, as will your friends and..." Splinter gazed down at Karai, "your partner."

"Hai, sensei..." Leo let his gaze drift over Karai again, an unhealthy habit he was growing almost obsessive over, before peeking back up at his father. "Sensei, are you sure this is all going to be okay? Nobody's going to be... disappointed in us?"

"I can tell you with certainty that I will not, nor will Shen." His father's face creased with a smile. "In fact, she was rather hoping you two would turn to each-other in this time of need. Apparently she has been keeping an eye on you both. As for the rest of the clan, I cannot say, but I know that all they truly wish is for you both to find happiness. Even Raphael only wants to keep you both safe from harm. Once they see you have found that happiness in each other, I do not think they will try to deny you it."

Leo released a long, heavy breath. "Thank you, Master Splinter. I... We miss you."

"As I miss you all." Splinter gripped his shoulder a little tighter. "We will all be together again one day, Leonardo. For now, enjoy the life you have."

Unable to speak, he merely nodded. Splinter released him then, and the room suddenly felt a bit colder. Leo watched his father gaze over the friends scattered on the floor; Mikey lying across Raph's plastron snoring, Casey fumbling in his sleep and accidentally dragging the blanket off Donnie nearby, April rolling over sleepily to rest her head on Shinigami's shoulder. The young witch herself, however, was watching the exchange with cat-like eyes, smiling.

Seeing their eyes on her, she whispered, "I was waiting up to make sure Karai was all right, and the spiritual presence caught my attention. I did not mean to intrude."

Smiling back, Leo replied, "It's okay. I'm glad I'm not just going crazy."

Splinter chuckled at that. "I am always here, my son. Simply in a different way to the rest of your family. Now rest, it has been a long day. I love you, my son."

"L-love you too, Master Splinter," Leo managed to choke past the lump in his throat. He let his eyes fall closed for a moment, and when he reopened them, his father was gone.

Shinigami offered him one final, reassuring smile, before lying down to sleep herself. Leo didn't really expect to relax enough for any actual rest, but as he heard Karai begin to mumble sleepily, he could've sworn he felt another presence in the room again. There was nobody to be seen, but the lair was no longer as cold. Maybe he would get some sleep tonight after all.

* * *

 **Personally, I believe Splinter would give them his blessing, after everything they've been through together. Also, I don't know how Shini ended up being such a big part of this, I just really like her character. Although I do not own it, just as I don't own anything else about TMNT, barring an excessive amount of merch. Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
